


i just don't wanna miss you tonight

by catsinouterspace



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Civil War (Marvel), M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Natasha is on Team Steve, Secret Marriage, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-24 20:23:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20020480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catsinouterspace/pseuds/catsinouterspace
Summary: Natasha raised an eyebrow at Steve, “You want to tell me about him?”There’s more than a beat of silence, an age would be more accurate, rolling out through the car. “He’s important to me.”Natasha nodded, that much would be clear to a blind man.





	i just don't wanna miss you tonight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shmaylor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shmaylor/gifts).



> Hope you enjoy!

Natasha swivelled around to stare at Steve, “You want to tell me about him?”

Steve shrugged one shoulder not taking his eyes off the road, the answer was no. Or maybe it was _god yes._ He wasn’t really sure anymore.

Natasha took the hint, “Who taught you to drive anyway?”

“No one.”

“You’re telling me Captain America is not only using a stolen car to run from the law but he also doesn’t have a license?”

Steve grinned, “SHIELD gave me a license, told me not crash into anyone.”

Natasha snorted, “Fair advice.” One couldn’t really refuse Captain America a license she supposed; she let herself imagine the man driving around with an awe struck Phil Coulson as an instructor for a moment.

There’s more than a beat of silence, an age would be more accurate, rolling out through the car before Steve answers her first question. “He’s important to me.”

Natasha nodded; that much would be clear to a blind man.

* * *

“Come on Stevie,” Bucky whined as the other man did the dishes with all too much force, a metal pot slamming against the bench. “You’re not mad at me, are you?”

Steve took a deep breath, Bucky could hear the air rattling into his lungs, the cold always made his asthma worse. He watched Steve’s back as his tense shoulders dropped and he turned away from the kitchenette’s sink to face Bucky, the apartment small enough that the bedroom and the kitchenette weren’t separated by any walls. “I’m not mad at you Buck.”

Bucky tilted his head to the side, “Certainly seems as though you are.”

Steve turned back to the dishes, this time scrubbing with a lot less ferocity than before, still Bucky was fairly certain he’d washed the same dish six separate times. “I’m mad at myself.”

Bucky’s forehead furrowed, he got up off the bed and walked towards the little kitchenette, circling his arms around Steve’s waist, he pulled the other man in for a second, before pulling back, grabbing Steve’s shoulders and turning the blond around to face him.

Steve refused to meet Bucky’s eyes. The taller man didn’t say anything, waiting for Steve to sort his thoughts out.

“You’re doing the right thing, Buck.” Steve whispered.

  
There was a moment of silence as Bucky waited for the but.

“I’m going to miss the hell out of you but our country needs men like you fighting for it.” Steve gritted his jaw, “They apparently don’t need men like me though.”

Bucky wasn’t exactly shocked that this was the cause of Steve’s recent coldness towards him. Still the idea that his last weeks with Steve were going to be this stilted and awful killed him.

“Steve we’ve been through this, there’s plenty that you can do here.”

Steve tugged back from Bucky, “Oh yeah, I’ll just collect some scrap metal while you risk your life. What if you die Buck? They won’t even send me a letter to let me know.”

Bucky sighed, “You know Mum will tell you.”

Steve shrugged, after she’d rang up every single relative, Bucky’s friend who shared an apartment with him because Brooklyn was expensive and neither had found a lass to settle down with was hardly on the radar. He knew in the grand scheme of things it wouldn’t really matter if he found out a day later but the thought of not knowing, of not being able to protect Bucky, made his stomach flip.

“Wish I could go with you, keep you from doing anything stupid.” Steve mumbled.

Bucky pulled Steve into a hug, the shorter man pressing his face against Bucky’s chest wondering how long it would be before he could breathe in the scent of the other man again, his aftershave and the laundry powder he used on his clothes. “How could I? You’re keeping all the stupid here.”

Steve smiled into Bucky’s chest, “Wish I could marry you so at least I’d be able to hear if something happens.”

Bucky’s arms pulled him even tighter, “Me too, Steve, me too.”

Bucky felt kind of stupid doing this. He was probably just better of leaving the money he was spending for Steve to buy food or something. Still the army paid well and hopefully he would be able to send enough back to keep Steve from starving and the apartment in their name.

“Looking for anything in particular?” Bucky nearly jumped out of his skin as the store clerk approached.

The man was dressed in a sharp suit with a cleanly shaven face, he looked as though he belonged in such a store, unlike Bucky he felt horribly out of place among the expensive jewellery. He offered Bucky a warm smile, “Don’t worry, the jumpiness is expected, proposals are always a bit anxiety inducing.”

Bucky offered a smile back, “Ah, I’m just looking for something kind of...simple ring, and um in budget.”

The clerk nodded, and beckoned for Bucky to follow him towards a display, “Does the lucky lady have a preference for any style?”

Bucky bit his lower lip, “Well she, uh, she works a lot with her hands, she’s an artist, and wants to get involved with the war effort here, so maybe just a gold band?” Bucky hoped that that was enough detail to avoid any more questions about not wanting a fancy diamond ring.

The clerk nodded; if he had any concerns about Bucky buying a typically male ring for his “wife to be” he didn’t say anything.

Bucky left the store with two matching rings, glad for Steve’s smaller hand size leading to a comment about how cute matching rings were rather than confusion about the gender of the person whose hand he was asking for.

Bucky came back to the apartment to find Steve laying on the bed, a pack of frozen peas on his face. He rolled his eyes, Steve didn’t need to go to Europe to fight some bad guys, he seemed to find plenty around the neighbourhood. “You doing okay?”

Steve groaned, sitting up, not removing the peas from his left eye so Bucky had no idea how severe the bruising was but he could see a busted lip, “You should have seen the other guy.”

Knowing the usual size of the “other guys” Steve took upon himself to teach a lesson to he was glad he hadn’t. “I’m sure you had him on the ropes.” Bucky replied dryly.

Steve grinned, for a second, before pushing his mouth back shut so as not to reopen the cut on his lip. “I sure did Buck.”

Bucky couldn’t’ help feel a surge of warmth towards the other man, even if his antics left Bucky concerned for Steve’s safety. “I uh, have something to ask you.” Bucky wished that he could do this better, take Steve out for a fancy dinner, get down on one knee and finish the night with too much expensive champagne, but that was just a fantasy, this little apartment was all they had.

Steve removed the peas, squinting his left eye for a second, the damage wasn’t as extensive as Bucky had initially feared it would be. “How do you manage to look beautiful even like that?”

A pink blush clashed with the purpling bruises, “It’s a talent.” Steve shrugged, “Anyway what did you want to ask?”

Bucky took a deep breath, he walked over to where Steve was sitting on the bed and sat down beside him, “I love you more than anything, you know that Steve?”

“I love you too Buck.” Steve responded instantly.

“And I’m going to miss being with you every day.” He paused a let a smile dance across his face, “And every night.”

Steve snorted, giving Bucky a gentle shove.

“And I want to be with you forever,” Bucky swallowed nervously, he hadn’t been expecting this to be so nerve wracking. He moved from his position beside Steve to kneeling on the floor, pulling out the smaller of the two rings from his pocket, “I want to be with you until the end of the line.”

Steve’s jaw wobbled, for a second, he reached out to cup Bucky’s face, pulling him in for a kiss.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” Bucky asked when they finally broke apart.

* * *

Steve kept his eyes on the road, Natasha hadn’t said anything, she appeared to be nonchalantly looking out the car window as the pair zoomed past unkempt fields. Steve, however, knew that Natasha never did anything nonchalantly, knew the red head was still asking for an explanation that went beyond, _a friend._ And maybe he owed her that much, after all she was betraying the country that had taken her in to help Steve save this man.

Steve sighed pulling out the chain that disappeared under his shirt, he’d removed the dog tags from it a while back but still dangling from the silver chain was a golden ring, now far too small to fit on his finger.

Natasha didn’t say anything, just raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at the jewellery.

“I’m with him until the end of the line.”


End file.
